Kei Miller
Andrew Kei Miller Lisa Allen-Agostini, "Kei Miller: daring to intrude," Caribbean Beat 82. Web, Oct. 9, 2014. (born 24 October 1978) is a Jamaican poet, fiction writer, anthologist, and occasional journalist. Life Miller was born and raised in Kingston, Jamaica. He read English at the University of the West Indies, but dropped out short of graduation. However, while studying there, he befriended Mervyn Morris, who encouraged his writing. Afterward, Miller began publishing widely throughout the Caribbean. In 2004, he left for England to study for an M.A. in Creative Writing (The Novel) at Manchester Metropolitan University under the tutelage of poet and scholar Michael Schmidt. In 2005, his first book of poetry was released, Kingdom of Empty Bellies (Heaventree Press). It was shortly followed by a collection of short stories, The Fear of Stones, which explores the issue of Jamaican homophobia. It was shortlisted in 2007 for a Commonwealth Writers' Prize in the category of Best First Book (Canada or Caribbean).Shortlist 2007 His second collection of poetry, There Is an Anger That Moves, was published in 2007 by Carcanet Press.Carcanet Press - Kei Miller He is also the editor of Carcanet's New Caribbean Poetry: An Anthology (Carcanet Press, 2007).[http://www.carcanet.co.uk/cgi-bin/indexer?product=1857549414 New Caribbean Poetry page at Carcanet.] He has been a visiting writer at York University in Canada and at the Department of Library Services in the British Virgin Islands, and a Vera Ruben Fellow at Yaddo. Miller currently divides his time between Jamaica and the United Kingdom, where he teaches Creative Writing at the University of Glasgow. Recognition His 2014 poetry collection, The Cartographer Tries to Map a Way to Zion, was awarded the 2014 Forward Poetry Prize.Kei Miller wins top British and Ireland poetry award, Jamaica Observer, October 1, 2014. Web, Oct. 4, 2014. Publications Poetry *''Kingdom of Empty Bellies''. Coventry, UK: Heaventree Press, 2005. *''There Is an Anger That Moves''. Manchester, UK, & Chicago: Carcanet, 2007. *''A Light Song of Light''. Manchester, UK, & New York: Carcanet, 2010. *''The Cartographer Tries to Map a Way to Zion''. Manchester, UK, & New York: Carcanet, 2014. Novels *''The Same Earth''. London: Weidenfeld & Nicolson, 2008. *''The Last Warner Woman''. London: Weidenfeld & Nicolson, 2010; Minneapolis, MN: Coffee House Press, 2010. Short fiction *''Fear of Stones, and other stories''. Oxford, UK: Macmillan Caribbean, 2006. Non-fiction *''Writing Down the Vision: Essays and prophecies''. Leeds, UK: Peepal Tree, 2013. Edited *''New Caribbean Poetry: An anthology''. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 2007. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Kei Miller, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 4, 2014. Audio / video *''Kei Miller: Reading from his poems'' (CD). London: Poetry Archive.Kei Miller reading from his poems, Poetry Bookshop, Poetry Archive. Web, Oct. 4, 2014. See also *List of Caribbean poets References External links ;Poems *"Unsung" *Poem of the Week: "The Longest Song" at The Guardian *Two poems by Kei Miller at the Caribbean Review of Books ;Prose *"In a Hot Country" ;Audio / video *"Jamaica" *Kei Miller (b. 1978) at The Poetry Archive *Kei Miller at YouTube ;About *Kei Miller at Carcanet Press *Kei Miller at the British Council *"Kei Miller: daring to intrude" at Caribbean Beat *Kai Miller: ‘My productivity is linked to what could be called a disability’" at The Guardian *"Kei Miller's Glaswegian adventure" at Culture of Northern Ireland *Kei Miller resources. Category:1978 births Category:Living people Category:Alumni of Manchester Metropolitan University Category:University of the West Indies alumni Category:Jamaican poets Category:Jamaican novelists Category:Anthologists Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Poets with ADHD